robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat H
The Third Wars Heat H was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on February 4, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat H marked the debut of Hypno-Disc, one of the most destructive robots in Robot Wars. **Incidentally, Heat H featured two of the most destructive matches of all time; Hypno-Disc's battles against Robogeddon and Stealth, the former of which was nominated for the Best Battle. *Like Heat C, Heat H featured no semi-finalists from Series 2. *The arena spikes were once again subject to controversy, as Berserk 2 was fighting Hypno-Disc on even terms in the heat final until it was flipped by the spike. *From this heat, only the two heat finalists returned to robot combat, although Ally Gator and Robogeddon both attempted to qualify for future series, and the teams of Corporal Punishment, Tut's Revenge and Death Warmed Up returned with different machines. Competing Robots Newcomers Ally Gator From Kent *Team Members: Derek Stupples, James Hogben & Steve Everton *Weight: 79kg *Dimensions: 0.32m x 1.13m x 0.78m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 4 x 6AMP wheelchair motors *Weapons: Blade at the front *Notes: 3 Servos drive the robot Hypno-Disc From Oxford *Team Members: Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose *Weight: 78.3kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.26m x 0.74m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x 750Watt electric motors *Weapons: 600RPM rotating disc *Notes: Cost £800 Robogeddon From County Durham and Lewisham *Team Members: William Ryle, Brenda Ryle & Ginger Peakin *Weight: 77.7kg *Dimensions: 0.55m x 1.20m x 0.66m *Clearance: 0.10m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Lifting arm *Notes: Cost £400 Stealth From Staffordshire *Team Members: James Lythall & Cavan Lythall *Weight: 65kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 1.22m x 0.74m *Clearance: 0.06m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Circular saw and lifting ram *Notes: Made mostly of scrap metal Veterans Berserk 2 From Huddersfield *Team Members: Stuart Ford, Graham Kershaw, Martin Kershaw & Christopher O'Connell *Weight: 79.5kg *Dimensions: 0.93m x 1.59m x 0.77m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Pneumatic forklift and hammer *Notes: Cost £2,000 Corporal Punishment From Romford *Team Members: Adam Clark & Dave Dempster *Weight: 78.5kg *Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.45m x 0.81m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: Electric motor *Weapons: Lifting scoop at the front *Notes: Linear actuators Death Warmed Up From Yorkshire *Team Members: Colin Scott, Julie Scott & Bryan Newcombe *Weight: 60.2kg *Dimensions: 0.88m x 1.28m x 0.77m *Clearance: 0.01-0.10m *Power: 6 x Wiper motors *Weapons: 'Earthquake' saw and trident *Notes: Fibreglass shell Tut's Revenge From Preston *Team Members: Dave Lund, Tony Lund & Gordon Keeling *Weight: 80.1kg *Dimensions: 0.68m x 0.72m x 0.68m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x 750Watt electric motors *Weapons: 2 x Pneumatic rams *Notes: Has self-righting mechanism Round 1 Ally Gator vs Corporal Punishment Ally Gator immediately zipped in underneath Corporal Punishment, who got stuck on top of it. Ally Gator dragged Corporal Punishment around the arena and tried to push it towards the pit, but Matilda got in the way. Sir Killalot lifted Corporal Punishment off the top of Ally Gator and dropped it on its back. It went to the judges, a split decision from whom gave Ally Gator the win. Winner: Ally Gator Berserk 2 vs Tut's Revenge Berserk 2 immediately lifted Tut's Revenge up against the arena wall. It finally got away, but then drove at the rear of Berserk 2, who flipped it over. Tut's Revenge couldn't get back up, so Dead Metal came in and sliced into the bottom of it, before dragging it to the pit. Winner: Berserk 2 Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon Hypno-Disc's initial blow caused Robogeddon to bounce off, but the following three blows tore the armour off Robogeddon. Hypno-Disc then shredded the hanging shell of Robogeddon, whilst the reptilian robot fled. Two more blows and the armour detached completely, leaving Robogeddon armourless. Another blow from Hypno-Disc ruptured the wheel and removed all chance of Robogeddon escaping. Hypno-Disc struck once more and cracked open the carbon dioxide canister to Robogeddon's weapon. At this point, cease was called, truly sending Robogeddon out of the wars, and concluding a famous early victory for Hypno-Disc. Winner: Hypno-Disc Death Warmed Up vs Stealth The two robots started slowly before Stealth got underneath Death Warmed Up from behind and pushed it onto the flame pit. Death Warmed Up got pinned on the grill; Shunt freed it, but it had caught fire. The House Robots came in, but caused no further damage to Death Warmed up. Cease was called and Stealth was the clear winner. Winner: Stealth Round 2 Berserk 2 vs Ally Gator Berserk 2 got underneath Ally Gator with its forklift, but couldn't turn it over. Ally Gator then got a slam on Berserk 2, but nearly drove into the pit. Ally Gator then pushed Berserk 2 into Shunt. But Berserk 2 got away and flipped Ally Gator over. Berserk 2 continued to axe the baseplate of Ally Gator, along with Shunt, while Dead Metal sliced into the front. Winner: Berserk 2 Hypno-Disc vs Stealth Hypno-Disc hit Stealth straight away, but didn't cause any real damage. Another slam ripped off a side panel. The arena spike flipped Hypno-Disc into Stealth's saw, which came off. Hypno-Disc then ripped off Stealth's rear and side panel, before ripping into the insides. Stealth's flipper was now stuck open, allowing Hypno-Disc to go in and chop straight through its cylinders. Hypno-Disc ripped some wires out the back of Stealth before cease was called. Winner: Hypno-Disc Heat Final Berserk 2 vs Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc drove at Berserk 2, but the disc just glanced off Berserk 2's shell. Berserk 2 then lifted Hypno-Disc up and pushed it into Sir Killalot. Hypno-Disc escaped, but Berserk 2 got flipped by an arena spike. It couldn't self-right, but Hypno-Disc pushed it back up. Hypno-Disc got flicked by the arena spike too, before pushing Berserk 2 into Sir Killalot. Hypno-Disc then ended up in Sgt Bash's CPZ; Bash clawed the back of Hypno-Disc. It went to the judges, who gave Hypno-Disc the win. Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat H, it was a Walker Battle. Stomp vs Miss Struts Winner: Miss Struts Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer